Her Silver Fox
by K-Shandra
Summary: No one really understands why she calls him that. Sorry for the belated rating change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Her Silver Fox  
>Genre: NCIS<br>Pairing: Gibbs and Abby (Dr Ryan in the background) Abby POV  
>Rating: T.<br>Timeline: Latter part of Season 9  
>Spoilers: None.<br>Summary: No one ever really understands why she calls him her silver fox….  
>Disclaimer: Sigh, I only get to play.<br>A/N: I sincerely want to apologize for my extended hiatus, however circumstances are at the root cause thereof and not my lack of enthusiasm. I have had to put two people within my immediate acquaintance into the ground in the last six months and, as we all know, that can do quite a number on anyone – emotionally. So I have not had either the time nor the inclination to punch out anything other than what was necessary. But then this one popped up and my muse for the first time in weeks actually pricked her ears. I realize that the theme has been overused and in all likelihood abused but it just needed to get out. Hopefully Missy will soon be back to playing with everyone….  
>Written: June 2014<br>Language: International English.  
>Word Count:<p>

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. GABBY .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*

Abby sat at her desk staring blindly at the screen while the facial recognition software ran through a series of images, attempting to identify the suspect in the video. She had set it up to emulate the actual computer in the main lab because she simply had to sit down, needing some time to gather her wayward thoughts. Not that her wayward thoughts were ever the problem, they helped her to make connections, important connections that helped Gibbs, but this time it was the direction her wayward thoughts had taken which had caused her mal-ease.

This time they were not geared to connecting probables, they all pointed towards Gibbs and this thing he had going with a certain doctor.

Few understood the depth of her feelings for Gibbs, at times she didn't either, although everyone was well familiar with the open affection they displayed towards one another. To most they were just that, Abby and Gibbs.

She was the one who could ask him the type of questions the others were too scared of asking – and she more often than not got answers. He trusted her, confided in her, just as she did in return. That was the foundation of their relationship, for they knew nothing they ever confided in each other would be disclosed elsewhere – even if others thought she could not keep secrets.

She was his girl and he was her silver fox… although few ever understood why she referred to him as such. It was symbolic of what he was, the same way as she knew that its very meaning was threatened…. by the women who tried to get in her head, even after she's told her to get out.

Even after all the years and all the women that he had dated, and even been married to, he still remained her silver fox. For you see that was what he was, a cunning little fox that could maneuver his way out of everything. He could take charge, push boundaries, people and would always get away with it – sometimes injured, not that she wanted to think about those times… but he always came back, to her. His years of practice and application is what made him a silver fox – for silver foxes were those who had eluded capture long enough to actually turn silver.

Just as no woman really held his interest for very long. They were his playthings. She knew the pattern… they would show interest, he would respond. At first she had disliked them, because it was never easy to watch the proceedings, but she had learnt to read the signs. Even when the others had sought him a partner, which she knew to be foolish, because his heart… No, that was not something she had wanted to think of either. Because he had changed after that case with the boy in the diner, and he had not been willing to talk about it either. In fact his distance from her had started around about then…

Just as his current behavior concerned her. In the past the pattern had been predictable, she could actually tick boxes on a list of milestones his relationships took. Some took longer to achieve, others were quicker, but they remained the same… until this one, this woman.

In certain ways she was exactly like the others, nice up front, but soon enough they would try to change him… only she was changing him – and not in a good way. At first she had not thought much about his interest. The woman was intelligent, had a way about her, and was within his dating age range… even though she tried to get into everyone's head, to get the upper hand. Something Abby did not like and that is what she feared this woman had done with Gibbs, gotten in his head.

Looking back, there was always something that gave her an indication as to the depth of his interest in a particular woman. Just as Ducky had once told her, _"He always chooses the wrong type of woman, ensuring that he will remain single."_ Only this time she was wholly excluded. He did not talk to her, the kisses and touches had stopped. Never, but absolutely _never_ before had that happened. No matter who he was dating, he was always willing to talk to her, be affectionate to her.

Only this time it had stopped the morning _that woman_ had made a comment about him needing more sex!

Was the woman nuts! That was the last thing Abby needed to have thrown in her face with him so close. It was the one aspect of his life she had tried hardest not to think of. A Pandora's Box she was unwilling to open. And all that just because he had kissed her on the cheek for a job well done! Something he's done it hundreds of times before!

Besides, sex and Gibbs were two words she never, _never_, placed in the same sentence – or even though in relation of. Over the years they had teased one another, flirted and her mind had gone there…. But with everything they had gone through during those years, their interaction had become a comfortable, familiar pattern. There was no expectation for more from either side… at least that's what she thought.

She had seen far too many a woman fall for his charm, that natural authority that just extruded off him in waves. He was an alpha male, one who led with actions rather than words or threats. It had been that which had drawn her to him at first. His masculinity, the ease with which he led his team, without needing to ram his authority down their throats, is what set him apart from the others. Just as she understood the attraction women had to power, understood the chemical responses that happened in a woman's body when they came into contact with a strong, virulent male. One as passionate about looking after those he cared for as Gibbs was. She too had fallen prey to it, having recognized the gem in the rough, one who would look after her – and he did, in his own way.

She too had felt the stirrings of sexual arousal when he was near her. Ever since that first time he'd kissed her on the cheek and knocked her speechless… which after he'd thankfully left the lab, because she still thought it pretty pathetic that she could be rendered speechless by a kiss, by a simple peck her cheek, which had left a burning awareness for the entire afternoon.

For some time after that, she had felt confused, uncertain, but they had flirted – because it was fun and they could. They had developed an openly affectionate relationship, where she had accepted her role in his life as that of a friend and confidant.

And just like the crush she had had for her ninth grade science teacher, the feelings had dulled, familiarity with one another had lessen any expectation from her side, but never the intense awareness of him or her need to please him (or tease him if the situation called for it).

He was the one man who did not see her as easy, just as she knew there would never be more between them than that, and that it was not just an age thing either… she just didn't do it for him. He had certain expectations of his women, and she had seen him with quite a few over the years, but none scared her more than Doctor Ryan.

She knew he was sleeping with the woman, even without telling her – there were certain signs she picked-up on.

Even though she had, to a larger extent, managed to still the initial sense of envy she felt towards the women in his life, the constant and niggling thoughts, along with the desire and want to know what it is like, or to actually know whether he was as good in bed as she imagined him being… Abby shook her head wanting to shake off that particular train of thought, and returned them to the woman in question. She was not even certain whether it was Doctor Ryan's interest in Gibbs or the woman's attempt to get into her head which she disliked her for most – because her head was just not one you wanted to get in to. The tornado of thoughts and though processes that went through it could drive any average human insane, if they did not know how the mapping within her brain worked. Many had proclaimed it as eerie. But, like Gibbs, she followed her gut most times, she trusted her instincts, and her instincts told her something was wrong.

She was not all that convinced that the woman's interests in Gibbs were what they appeared to be. Something niggled her and she feared that her cunning fox was about to get caught in a very carefully constructed trap. But felt incapable of warning him, because she didn't really know, had no viable evidence to prove it. It was just a feeling. Just as she knew there could lapses in one's gut sense, especially when one is biased in any way, that sometimes one's instincts could cause one to drift to shift away from the known, the safe, into deeper darker waters … like Gibbs was now.

All she could do was wait and watch. Hopefully she was wrong, and her silver fox would remain that, hers.

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. GABBY .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Her Silver Fox Chapter 2  
>Genre: NCIS Romance Angst<br>Pairing: Gibbs and Abby (Dr Ryan in the background) Gibbs P.O.V  
>Rating: M – just to be on the cautious side…<br>Timeline: Season 9 Finale  
>Spoilers: The bomb blast. Is that a spoiler?<br>Summary: His girl was once again in danger.  
>Disclaimer: Sigh, I only get to play.<br>A/N: Hmm so Missy decided it's time to do a multiple POV…. Oh well humour her – at least she's willing to play.  
>Written: July 2014<br>Language: International English.  
>Word Count: 2,221<p>

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. GABBY .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*

A dust covered Gibbs sat in the basement, looking at the glass of bourbon he had poured. He shifted his shoulders again, feeling uncomfortable in the gritty clothes, several small aches and pains along his back served as a reminder for the afternoon's activities.

It had been a no brainer, he'd gone in to get her, knew she would be too concerned about the evidence and securing all of it before leaving the lab. She knew the importance thereof and that without it they would not have a case. Only evidence did not mean much when she was not around to analyze it. Fact is it would be pretty useless And all the precautions she could have taken would not have prevented what happened. Vance's car had been parked in the perfect position to dispose of all the evidence they had, as Dearing had possibly intended. But there was another side to that thought, another more sinister side and he did not put it past the man to know… Abby. He had said that Vance was not the intended target.

So he'd gone in after her knowing she would object if he called her. Abby was like that and he understood it. He just didn't think she realized just exactly how much cared about her. Although he'd always known that there could never be anything between them, he wasn't loaded like the other older men looking for younger wives. Wife? What is he thinking about. Abby had made it very clear in the past that she had no intention of marrying and even then it had caused a complex, conflicting and confusing turmoil of emotions to assail him. On the one side, he was thankful because he knew he would not have to watch her marry someone else. But on the other, he also knew there was no chance of him convincing her to get married, to him. Another train of thought he quickly halted, especially when the pipes rattled before the tell-tale thud that marked the closure of a warm water tap.

Looking up at the basement ceiling, he released a pent up sigh. It was going to be a difficult couple of days, there was a lot of rubble to work through, a lot of bodies. Tony and Ziva were capable of helping, but McGee would be out for a while. And then there was Abby, the women who currently occupied his one bathroom.

He had insisted that she stay with him. With Dearing at a large there was no way he was chancing it. Also Ryan had been too perceptive. She'd picked up on his feelings for Abby. Especially that time he gave Abbs her usual peck on the cheek. Just the mere mention of sex, with her so close, had thrown him, although he had tried his best to brush it off. It was the one train of thought he tried hardest to avoid. Yes, he was a man, he thought of things like that but none one had ever dared to say anything as bluntly, or even imply it. When it came to Abbs, he settled for what they had. It was a familiar, comfortable routine not quite hands on but not quite hands off either, just enough to keep the guys at a distance if he glared at them. It also kept his real feelings for her in check, or at least no one really suspected – okay maybe everyone knew he cared, but not exactly how much.

That was why Ryan's comment had hit as hard. The others were used to him and Abby, but he suspects Ryan had seen the heart of it. Something he could ill afford, he could not lose her as well, thus he had counter maneuvered and make it look like he'd taken the bate. Women who mentioned sex to a man was often thinking about it and Ryan was interesting, a challenge, although he didn't appreciate her mind games much. She'd liked him, had wanted him, and at times he didn't know who was in control of the relationship, but it had drawn her attention and focus away from Abby - who had made it very clear she did not want the woman in her head. Ryan had also been a lot more complex than he had bargained for, and even as her sat there he still did not know whether she was friend or foe. But Dearing had sent her running before he could truly establish which. The man had used the one thing she feared most, and she'd reacted, leaving him uncertain as to how things still stood between them. Trust aside, he'd come to care for her and her son, he was a good boy, bright, Gibbs had even at one stage regretted that their relationship had not started for the right reasons, but he knew that the best way to keep tabs on those he didn't trust was to keep them close, closer than the one he loved… Abbs. While Dearing was at large there was no way that he would leave her to her own devices, especially at night.

He knew she would have nightmares, knew she would be rattled by the day's events, although she would never let it on to the others. It was the one side of their relationship he took comfort in. Abby never hid anything like that from him – for long at least. Whenever she was upset, she would tell him about it. And when she was angry with him, she would tell him, or scowl at him. She was the only one in his life with whom such interactions did not chip away at the relationship they actually strengthened it. He knew where her concern came from, same as his for her.

He looked down at his clothes, still dusty from the rubble, and then at the glass jar before him. He knew what he had to do, and a shower would be welcoming, but also knew that he would be unlikely to find any peace tonight, especially with her there.

He shook his head as his thoughts returned to earlier the evening, Abby had argued with him when he had instructed her to stay at his house, because from his side it had not been negotiable. However Abby, being Abby, had flatly started that she would only interfere with his matters, although he knew what she'd meant by that. Even though he had only given her the most basic information about him and Ryan he knew she was perceptive enough to know things had long since moved to the physical side. She'd only agreed once he'd told her that the woman was gone, had left, and even then she had seemed hesitant, especially when he had placed her bag in his bedroom, having shared the other with Ryan. He did not want Abby to sleep in it even though he's since changed the sheets. Abby had remained silent at the gesture but he knew her mind was buzzing.

He took a swig from the glass and sighed in relief as the alcohol heated the way down to his stomach. It was one of the few things he appreciated in life, especially after too many near death experiences in the last few years, and he knew they upset her. He heard muffled footsteps on the landing and turned to look at her, smiling as their eyes met. Dressed in a pair of track pants and t shirt, it was one of the few personas of her he had gotten to see over the years. Her hair was still damp and was loose, falling to her shoulders, and honestly he preferred it down. Her face was devoid of makeup and it kinda made him think about what it would be like if he got to wake up with her in the mornings, a thought that had him jerk suddenly. She stood at the top landing, looking down at him, "I'm done, the bathroom's free."

He nodded in reply and saw her sway on her feet, a clear enough indication that something was bugging her,

"What's it Abbs?"

"Um," she stared, her hands nervously coming together, "…you sure about…" but instead of finishing her question she pointed upstairs.

He felt his brow knit before realizing what she meant, answering, "It's fine, Abbs."

"But that was your and …" she didn't say the name he knew was on her lips, she didn't need to. Of all the women he'd met, she had always been the most considerate when it came to such things. At first not questioning him about the master bedroom filled with boxes, although at the time she had probably thought it due to his then recent divorce. It was only later that she had put the pieces together. However after that morning in the diner, he'd actually cleared the room and had even cleaned it, knowing Sharon wanted for him to move on. And he had tried, but there was only one person he could contemplate doing it with and she was so many years his junior he was certain he stood no chance. Besides, Abby was affectionate to everyone, not just him, there was no telling if her feelings ran deeper that just that. She was the most complex bundle of contradictions he'd ever come across, yet he understood her – most times.

"Said it's fine," he replied, waiving his hand and causing her to tip her head. He knew what the unasked question was although he had no desire to confirm it.

She eventually nodded and asked, "You want some tea?"

He lifted his glass towards her, "I'm good."

"Well, good night," Abby said turning away from him and he watched her retreating back, noticing the slight restriction in her movements He knew he has probably hurt her far more that she was willing to admit, but the dive had been instinctive, although the ground not as unforgiving. He too felt the bruises, his own muscles stiffening after the adrenaline rush.

He finished his bourbon and made his way back up the stairs and checked the door, made certain it was locked, then turned out most of the lower floor's lights before heading up to the bathroom, breathing in deeply her familiar scent.

He showered, going through the motions, and realized that he had to be more exhausted than he'd realized, because on any other night his body would have responded, if not to her smell to the knowledge that not long before him she'd been naked in that very place. He considered the fact that it could also be an indication that he was getting old – because it was not that long since the last time he and Ryan had… no that was something he didn't want to think of anymore – especially with Abby in the house.

She'd left without telling him exactly where she was going, effectively ending what they'd had. And considering his age, there was no way he should even contemplate something like that Abby – she was young and sexual, very sexual, he was not blind. But she'd always been discreet, She was the most unlikely person to talk about her romances and… No he must not think about that, thinking of Abby with someone else would cause his blood to boil, besides, he hadn't hear anything of a new flame lately. As far as he knew she was helping Kyle at the animal shelter in her free time. But he knew it would not take much for her to draw someone in, if she wanted to, and lately she'd also been distant. At least he did not think it was because of the sudden change in his behavior towards her.

He did not want to contemplate any other possible reason for her reluctance to come home ith him, it had never been a problem for her in the past. He stepped from the shower and reached for a towel then dried himself wraped the towel around his waist, something he would not have bothered with had she not been there. He made for the stairs, having not yet processed his recent load of laundry and most of his comfort clothes were in it.

He dug out a comfortable pair of sweats and a shirt and finished dressing before his gaze once again moved to the ceiling, wondering if she was comfortable. Shrugging his shoulders he turned for the stairs, knowing the only way he would know is if he checked.

He halted at the door, knocking first, waiting for her reply. When her muffled, "Yes," came he opened the door and glanced about the room.

"Comfy?" he asked, noticing that she was already under the covers, having selected one of the books off of his bookshelf, although he couldn't make out the title.

"Yes," she replied, nodding her head.

He knew she would probably read for most the night, because that was what she did to keep the nightmares at bay. He inclined his head, knowing her the book it would be a polar opposite to what they did at work, possibly one of the westerns he kept about, anything to take her mind off the day's events. "Ya know where to find me."

She nodded in reply.

"Night, Abbs"

"Night, Gibbs."

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. GABBY .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Her Silver Fox Chapter 3  
>Genre: NCIS Romance Angst<br>Pairing: Gibbs and Abby (Dr Ryan in the background) Gibbs P.O.V  
>Rating: M<br>Timeline: Season 9 Finale/interval  
>Spoilers: Only for those who haven't watched.<br>Summary: His girl needs him  
>Disclaimer: Sigh, I only get to play.<br>A/N: Hmm, Missy was in a good mood… check the word count.  
>Written: July 2014<br>Language: International English.  
>Word Count: 5,124<p>

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. GABBY .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*

Gibbs settled on the couch, the familiar routine felt oddly out of place, possibly because lately he had not spent as much time on the couch as he used to, especially since the bed down the passage from Abby had not been as empty. He however knew that there was no chance of him sleeping there tonight, not because he couldn't control himself that he knew he could do, had done so for years already. No his reason stemmed from the simple fact that he would spend the remainder of the night listening, torturing himself with ever sound she made. Just as he knew she would be unlikely to sleep, and therefore toss and turn all the more.

At least he hoped that by her being there, she hopefully felt safe and would be able to find some sleep, while he knew that his own mind would keep going round and around in circles, working through all the various scenarios that could have happened, as it usually did when things quietened down. For a moment, he thought of relenting to the bottle of bourbon in the basement, it had been his salvation on numerous similar occasions in the past, yet he found himself unwilling to move. His body was tired although he knew his thoughts would not let him rest, at least his body could recoup from its ordeal.

He let his thoughts drift to Abby, where she had lain with a book, knowing it was possibly be the best method to separate herself from the day's events. He even considered getting one for himself, knowing that it would be better for him to divert his thoughts, rather than leaving them to linger on the woman occupying his bed upstairs.

Although he had read most of the books in his home, he moved from the couch in search of something undemanding, something that could lure him away from the dark recesses of his mind. He again settled on the couch, this time pulling the throw over him before opening the book.

He could not remember how long he'd been reading, or exactly when he had drifted off, although the footsteps had him jerk awake, turning his head to look in the direction of the stairs, moments before she appeared in the doorway.

The light was low and he could not quite make out her face but from her hesitant approach he knew she'd had another nightmare. He felt her settle on the couch and shifted some to allow her more space. A husky, "Abbs?" was all it took to draw her attention.

She looked at him in uncertainty, before saying, "Sorry, I should have left you to sleep."

"Bad dream?" He asked but already knowing the answer it seemed more like a formality.

Abby nodded in response and he again shifted on the couch. The book he'd been reading dropped to the ground as he held up the throw for her, in silent invitation. It was not the first time they had shared the couch in a similar matter, in fact he was quite used to it.

Abby smiled one of her shy smiles and shifted to lie down with him, his arms wrapping around her as her head settled on his chest, their legs tangling some.

Hugging her to him, he asked, "Wanna talk about it?" His nose brushed her hair, the familiarity of her smell welcoming as she shifted against him again to get comfortable, his tender muscles tightening in objection, although he would not dare to complain about it. He treasured their moments like that, and there had been several over the years, it was comfortable safe, which was what she needed from him at times like these.

He felt her shake her head against his chest, and again felt her snuggle against him. He closed his eyes in gratitude, knowing that moments like these could have been taken from him, them, today. Abby shifted against him some time later, he could feel her discomfort, his own sore body was starting to ply up and no matter how serene it felt, it was uncomfortable. The couch had always been too small to really accommodate both of them, lying down, it was one of the reasons he liked t it necessitated full body contact. However in his current condition, bliss was quickly turning into torture, and it was not the pleasurable kind of torture either. He patted her back as he spoke, "Come Abbs, time to get you to bed."

He felt her stiffen against him, knowing she had come to him in search of comfort, also that lately there had been so little interaction between that it would be easy for her to misinterpret his intentions. Even though he had initiated the shift he was reluctant to end the moment.

"Couch ain't big enough for both of us," he said and felt her nod and shift from him, he followed sitting up as she came to stand before him, for a moment appearing put out.

Her fingers played restlessly in front of her abdomen as she spoke, drawing his attention there rather than the words she spoke, "Sorry I should have…there is someone…"

He automatically reached to put his hand over hers, stilling their action. "Abbs," her name, said softly, caused her to look at him. He saw the tears in the corner of her eyes, knowing the day had been exceedingly taxing on her psyche. "Said the couch ain't big enough, not you must leave." He watched her swallow, her gaze again lowering to her feet, which he only then noticed were bare. He'd rarely seen her toes and on this occasion they were painted a bright red similar to the lipstick she usually wore. Her shoulders also drooped, lending her a dejected appearance.

He rose from the couch, her hands still held captive in his one as he took hold of one and led her back towards the stairs. He felt her stiffen at first and then follow him, meekly. He halted at the stairs turning out the light before leading her up them.

They entered the bedroom and he made for the side of the bed she'd gotten out of. He let go of her hand and pulled back the sheets and covers before indicating for her to get in. She got in and was just about to settle when he said, "Shift over."

She turned her head to look at him, seemingly confused, although she moved when he indicated that he was going to join her. He settled next to her, wrapping his arms around her as they settled, her with her head on his chest her legs entwined. He again tightened his arm around her as he asked, "Better?"

She nodded against his chest, and he felt her relax against him.

Moving, he kissed the top of her head, and murmured, "Sleep Abbs."

He felt her snuggle against him one last time and he reached over to switch off the bedside lamp, only to feel her again stiffen under him. Moments after the room fell dark he again felt her relax against him.

He closed his eyes, simply taking in the moment, the closeness, enjoying her presence. His body relaxed and grew heavy, the bed was by far more comfortable than the couch. He moved his pillow to better support his head and calmed his breathing, clearing his thoughts, he allowed the serenity of the moment to permeate his body. They were both safe, her body had long since grown heavy with sleep and whatever lurked outside seemed unimportant. He tried not to let his mind wander from the moment, unwilling to let thoughts of Dearing, his whereabouts or intents intrude on the moment. He was intent on savouring the moment and it was not long before his body also grew heavy and he slipped away.

Some time later he was again jolted awake. Instinctively he listened, trying to establish what had woken hm. His body was still tender, somewhat lethargic from sleep, and with Abby still asleep, with her head resting on his shoulder, he remained as he was, unwilling to disturb her rest least he had to.

He felt her shift against him slightly, and thought that it might have been that which had caused it, although discarded the thought several moments later, her movements were slow, unhurried, thus not indicative of a nightmare. He gazed up at the ceiling, his eyes adjusting to the scant light that filtered through the curtains. He was not certain what the time was, only that on a deeper level he was at ease, there with her in his room. Her familiar scent filled his senses and calmed him. The warmth from her body was comforting, calming, and lulled him back into a contented state, unable to determine what had woken him, but then it registered. Her fingers were gently stroking, shifting over his abdomen. Although he had no idea whether or not she was awake, the movements were random. The touch felt different, and it took mere moments for him to realize that there was no fabric between her exploring fingers and his skin. She felt heavy against him, indicative that she was still asleep. Although not surprised by the action, Abby had always spoken more with her hands – even when not signing – than with the rest of her body, yet it felt strangely odd, private.

Closing his eyes, unwilling to stop her wandering, meandering fingertips he soaked up the sensation. As much as they had Almost unlimited access in each other's space, skin to skin contact was limited to hands, arms, shoulders and such. And never as close to certain parts of his anatomy that customary to morning habit, needed little encouragement to respond. But even so the undemanding, pleasurable contact was not something he was willing to relent or prevent. He resettled, being quite content to simply enjoy the attention.

His body grew heavy, lethargic and it felt as if he were floating in the sensations, a smile tugged at his lips as the undemanding attention lulled his senses. The sensation was so engulfing that he only realized her touch had shifted when her hand brushed his already hard erection. The action was fleeting almost as if he imagined it, his focus shifted to where her fingers were once again exploring, their oblique movements again started shifting downwards. His fingers twitched in response and he knew that he should grab her hand, should stop it from travelling any farther but found himself frozen to the spot, unwilling to end the moment and the sensations her touch evoked.

He was familiar enough with the human psyche to understand the various effects stress and stressful situations could have on it. He understood the desire to indulge in sex after a dangerous or life threatening situation, it served as an affirmation of life. He'd seen enough men give into that need, had done it several times himself. It had been one of the reason why he'd always taken Abby home in the past, ensured that she was safe, somewhere he could keep tabs on her and some weird guy could not get his claws on her and do god knows what, because she was not like Ziva – who could look after herself, fact is he felt sorry for any man who tried to push Ziva too far. But Abby was different. Abby was trusting, too trusting at times even with everything they saw. She'd also suffered a considerable amount of stress the preceding day so it was not that unexpected, the only question remained was how far he would let it go before he put a stop to it. He knew he could feign sleep if she woke up and realized what she was doing… it was wrong, he knew it was, but at that moment he didn't really care. The indulgence of the moment, combined with his own need for affirmation made the blurred the line between suitable and unsuitable actions.

A pleasurable, warming sensation had taken hold of him, and it was not one he was willing to deny himself. Thus, he closed his eyes and simply soaked up the attention. It was rare that women were so meandering , they usually expected him to get right to it, but like them he also needed the attention, needed to feel and bask in the sensations of being touched. It was also something that had so long been denied him. Ryan had not been an overly affectionate lover, but then he had not wanted that from her, where with Abby… his breath caught, he should not be wanting anything like that with her, yet found himself unwilling to stop her. It was selfish he knew. She would be upset when she woke up and discovered what she'd been doing, but he'd find a way to cope with that.

He felt her hand shift down again, but having felt it before only expected a brush over his fully erect cock. It pushed up into her touch this time and unlike the previous instance where it had been but a ghosting brush, this time her fingers traced the length of him. He fought down the encouraging moan that wanted to escape his lips. His hands twitched, but this time not with the desire to stop her, but with the need to grasp her hand and hold it in place while his hips rocked into her touch.

Her hand shifted up again and the wanted to reach for it, push it back down again. He liked it when she touched him, wanted her to carry on doing it. Although the thought and desire was quickly gratified when her fingers slid under the elastic of his sweats, and returned to his hardened cock. And just like the first time a girl had touched him there, her touch seemed to scorch him, his skin tingling in response to her touch. He was aware of every delicate finger that almost hesitantly wrapped around him, rendering him incapable of thinking about anything other than where she was touching, torturing him.

His whole body basked in warmth when she moved her hand over him, this time wrapping her fingers firmly around his girth. The hand that had been resting on the mattress clenched the sheets. He wanted to reach down and push his sweats down, to give her any access she sought, yet he fought the desire knowing that she needed to set the pace, he was more than willing to let her take what she needed.

Her hand again moved, this time remaining under the fabric of his sweats and towards his hip and without hesitation he shifted to enable her to push them down. He'd never thought that if they ever got that far that it would have been by her initiation, but also knew it would have only been because of it that they would have gotten as far. He needed it, needed her, in a way he was too scared to admit, even to himself. Her hand shifted to the other side and she shifted from him to allow him to move, he was however somewhat confused when she made no effort to push them down farther. Her hand again shifted this time shifting the fabric covering his burgeoning erection, allowing it to push up against the covers.

She again moved from him, removing her hands from him as well. He stilled against the desolate sensation that overcame him, his entire body becoming rigid in an attempt to contain his frustration, of all the times for her to realize what had been happening… She shifted next to him, and he made no attempt to determine what she was doing, but knew his body was too rigid for her to think him still sleeping. It caused him to hesitate for a moment, to question how he could have allowed things to move this far. Although he already knew the answer to that, had known it for years… for when it came to Abby he was putty and if she wasted to touch him then she was most welcome to.

She moved closer to him, this time there was a sudden increase of heat between their bodies, although she did not stop when she came into contact with him, she continued her advance until she lay flush over him, her legs on either side of his. The feel of her soft naked skin pressed against his, trapping his erection between them took preference over everything else. She shifted, her hand taking hold of him, an action that immediately had his hips push up into her hold, but she did not stroke him, something that frustrated him, because he needed it. But then he felt it, wet, warm, parting for him, engulfing him. Taking him in. Her hands shifted and braced against his chest, while his hips pushed up to meet her until he settled deep inside her.

He chanced a look at her, taking in the slowly lighting room, uncertain as to just how long he'd been caught up in the pleasurable sensations she had created, as she moved to sit up. The covers falling from her shoulders as her head fell back. She bit het lip, with the expression on her face resembling something between pleasure and intense concentration. She was still dressed in her shirt, with her back hollowing as her hands reached back, bracing against his thighs. Her eyes remained shut as she shifted against him for the first time, gently. His breath caught as she gasped, the movement within her caused a tingle to erupt over his body. The ease of which they came together seemed to mock the years of restraint he'd applied.

He fought the urge to grab her hips and push up into her stronger, wanting to intensify it for both of them but uncertain whether she was really awake or not, not wanting to chance waking her if she wasn't. He could not remember if she ever sleepwalked, had never asked her. Not that it seemed important anyhow.

She moved, slowly, and seemed almost caught up in the sensations, as much as he was. He savoured every caress her body bestowed him, his breath caught every time her inner muscles closed firmer around him. His hand snuck up her thigh, slowly moving higher until it snuck under her shirt, his fingers spayed over the trimmed hair at her apex, something he probably shouldn't have discovered. His thumb sough her clit, his instinctive desire to pleasure her defying his restraint.

He wanted to see her come, feel her come around him. At the pace she had set he knew it would be a while before he did, and he didn't really care if he didn't, just the moment being enough. She jolted at his touch, but quickly settled back into her pace, grinding against him. He heard her gasp, drawing his attention back up to her face. He watched as her shoulders suddenly sagged, a soft grunt escaping her lips followed by a long soft moan. He felt her inner muscles contract around him. He watched as her head lolled back and she lost herself in the experience. It was everything contrary to what he thought it would be, having expected her to be very vocal in bed, although it was so much more as well. It was more private, almost being something she only shared with her lover, and no one else needed to know.

Her hands again moved this time coming forward as her body softened, she braced them against his chest as her head also lowered, her eyes opening for the first time. Their dreamy appearance within a moment replaced by a panicked one as she huskily squeaked "Gibbs." Her entire body stiffened in response, even the muscles still surrounding him gripped tight. Pleasurable as the sensation was it did not stall his movement, knowing he had to do damage control and quickly. He gripped her hips then quickly moved to roll them, and just managed to settle over her before her mind had managed to process events. He'd let it go too far and if he let her out of the bed without resolving it their friendship would suffer for it.

He grabbed her wrists to prevent her struggle, pinning her hands next to her head, while lowering his lips to her ear, calmly crooning, "Easy Abbs." His tone was low, the one he knew soothed her, although her body remained rigid under him, the shift in their position having separated them, and he already missed her warmth. His erection nudged against her as her body righted itself from the sudden movement. He fought to restrain the urge to seek her out, to find her warmth and climb back into it, to finish what she'd started. The effort caused him to miss the first couple of words as she rapidly started speaking, and then it was too fast for him to register anything she was saying.

"Easy Abbs, it's okay," he again tried to soothe her

"No it's not. I…" She firmly started only to grow silent when words seemed to fail her.

"You took what you needed," He whispered in her ear, "…there is nothing wrong with that. Rather me than a stranger." Although the words were meant to soothe her, they hurt him. Just the thought of someone else…

"You let me?" He was not certain whether her words were meant to be a question or an accusation, which made it even harder to give her a reasonable answer.

"Abbs," he grunted, "…we both needed it." At the words his hips pushed down and into her, his erection rubbing against her thigh. "It's a natural response to stressful situations. You don't need to feel guilty."

But you're in a relationship, Gibbs!" Her tone was almost hysterical as she continued, "How could you?"

Her shock had turned to anger, which was something he knew how to deal with. He calmly spoke, hoping to calm her, although she had not once made to struggle against him. "At the moment I don't know what I have. Ryan left." He felt her stiffen under him and knew it had been stupid thing to say. One did not mention another woman's name in bed. He'd gone through enough marriages to know that that was dangerous territory. He lowered his voice again whispering, "I would have stopped you."

"Why didn't you, I… We…" she grappled, for the first time resisting his hold on her.

"Because you needed it, because I need it," he husked, his body again pushing down. He wanted to finish, needed to, not that he'd make her any promises, although he knew he would pull back if she said so. He also knew that if she consciously allowed him to finish there would be a better chance of them resolving it and salvaging their friendship.

She remained silent for a few moments, causing his heart to pound in his chest and a lump to form in his throat. "So it's a friends with benefits situation," Abby finally said, with a tone he did not like much.

"No," he first cleared his throat before continuing, "It's a friends reaching out to one another after a traumatic event situation, you should know it happens."

He did not like the silence that followed, and even less so the words that followed as she whispered, "It shouldn't have happened with you."

He tried not to look at her, too scared that she would see that which he tried so hard to hide. His body wanted her, always had, and he pushed against her felt her shift under him. He instinctively countered and found himself nestled between her thighs again and pushed down, against her.

He felt her body's instinctive response as it shifted to better position him. Her startled gasp as he pressed against her fold drew a frustrated grunt from him.

"Your still," her stunned question almost had him groan in frustration.

"Need to finish Abbs," he grunted against her neck, he would be willing simply to finish by rubbing himself against her thigh like a horny teenager,

"You want me to.." She started, although he cut her off, not even certain what she was offering. "Just open for me Abbs, Let me in." He did not want to have any long drawn out discussions about it, he just wanted to be surrounded by her heat when he let go.

He felt her legs part more, and closed his eyes relief almost grunted with joy as he let go of her hand. He reached down and moments later took himself in hand, guiding himself between her folds, a wave of bliss enveloping him as he again sank into her depths. His hand gripped her thigh pulling it up some, grunting, "Higher Abbs, I like it deep."

She pulled up her legs until he could feel them brushing against his ribs, then wrapped them around him. He let go of her other hand and braced on his elbows, while her hands wrapped around him her fingers pressing into his shoulders as he gently pressed down against her, pulling back slowly. He was in no hurry, he feel the need to rush it. He wanted to give her enough time to enjoy it. He needed to make her come again, only this time with the full knowledge of who was in her.

He set a slow pace, similar to the one she'd maintained, the sliding motion enough to stimulate her clit but not enough to get him overly worked up. Closing his eyes he lost himself to the sensation, allowing his hips to rock against hers, his cock as deep in her as it could go.

For a short while he thought she was merely allowing him to see to his needs, having been very passive in response. He didn't want to contemplate what it could mean, although she was wet for him. He easily slid in and out of her, and her fingers flexed against his shoulders with his movements.

His rhythm was suddenly interrupted when she shifted her legs. He wanted to object having liked the position, being as deep inside her. Her hands gripped his ass as her body suddenly pushed up against it, answering his thrusts more forcefully. Her finger bit into his gluteal as she moaned "More Gibbs, need more."

Her legs widened, causing him to lift up onto his hands, he could feel her stiffening under him, and chanced a glance at her, her head already pushing back against the pillow, her breaths escaping in gasps.

He pulled back for the first proper hard thrust, sinking back into her with ease before firmly connecting with her pelvis, their bodies slapping together. He closed his eyes and lost himself to that sound, driving into her faster, the biting sensation of her fingers into his gluteal muscles serving as both encouragement and guide. The sensations that ran along his cock, up his spine and over his body was otherworldly, beyond expression and fuelled the need for more. He wanted to lose himself to that sensation, although he wanted to be deeper still when he came.

He shifted capturing her one leg and drawing it up to drape over his arm then reached for the other, herd her grunt as he hit full depth again, rocking against her before pulling out again and repeating the action.

Gasping for breath he felt the familiar sensation start in his balls, he wanted that, wanted it more than his next cup of coffee. "Abbs," he gasped, "Gonna cum. Cum with me."

He felt her stiffen under him around him, gasping "Close Gibbs, so close, just a bit…" He hear the keening first, a sound already imprinted in his mind. Her hands grippe his hips hard. There was no way he could go any deeper, but he wanted to as her body jerked under his, hard. Unlike her first gentle release, her keen quickly morphed into his name, not overly loud but enough to inflate his ego.

"Got ya Abbs," he grunted as he pushed against her constricting muscles. He in turn lost himself as the warming sensation that started low in his gut, and instead of the steady rise he was used to, it suddenly intensified and had him jerk hard against her as his body expelled his seed, calling to her as his he emptied himself inside her. His hips trust firmly with each spurt of seed he released, while blinding white flashes flashed behind his eyelids. His pelvis pressed flush against hers as his body expelled the final spurt and he finally came to a halt.

His gaze was hazy when he looked down at her, unfocused, and he shifted his arms to release her legs, which quickly lowered down to settled next to his. Her hands loosened their hold on him and he could feel her stiffen under him. Without thought he lowered down and brushed his lips lightly over hers, whispering, "Don't analyse Abbs, just accept."

Her hands moved over his back and he held his position until he felt her relax then pulled her with him, holding her to him as he settled. He felt her hesitate and kissed her hair, allowing his hand ran up her back in a comforting gesture one he had often used.

"Relax Abbs, enjoy it."

He was thankful for their position, because he did not want to look at her, knowing that it would give too much away. The height of their pleasure had marked a more painful low point for him, because he knew they could never indulge in it again, not if he wanted to keep things between them the way they were. He also did not want to analyse it, because he knew his mind would rather look into the possibilities of it happening again.

Closing his eyes he regulated his breathing again simply enjoying the moment he had no intention of getting up yet, not really ready to face the day and what it held. He started tracing along the skin of her back and breathed a sigh of relief when she relaxed against him.

"Sleep Abbs," he murmured, as a sense of serenity overcame him. He knew she needed the rest, and with her lab in the state it was it would be a while before she could return to work.

He felt her relax against him and took comfort from that, knowing that if she had shot out of bed there would be no way that he could salvage their friendship.

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. GABBY .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*

Missy gives naughty grin… Oh the angst.


End file.
